


The Fighters and the Three Stages

by QuackNSnack



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Goldilocks and the Three Bears Elements, Parody, Small Battlefield blessed me with inspiration, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuackNSnack/pseuds/QuackNSnack
Summary: The Smash Fighters come across some interesting stages that Master Hand has made.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Fighters and the Three Stages

Once upon a time, there was a Master Hand, a Crazy Hand, and a Master Core. These three lived in the World of Trophies at the center of the universe, and they created stages based on many different worlds so that their favorite heroes could come and do battle!

One day, Master Hand made a great deal of stages based on the three's favorite worlds. But these stages were fresh out of the oven, so to speak, and they were not ready to be fought on just yet. So Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Master Core decided to take a walk while the stages took form.

They had not been gone long when one of the fighters came along. His name was Mario, and when he saw these fun new stages, his face lit up with delight. "How exciting!" he cried. "What-a beautiful stages!" He saw that these stages were for fighting on, so he invited some of his friends to go over and see them.

After some discussion, they agreed to try Norfair first, because Bowser and Charizard, who both could breathe fire, would feel right at home in such hot climates. But when they reached Norfair, the fighters found that it was _very_ hot, and they tired themselves out running around in the heat.

"This stage is simply too hot!" panted a woman named Princess Peach, fanning herself.

Mario decided that they should try a colder stage instead. So the fighters traveled to the Summit stage, located at the top of Icicle Mountain. But when they got there, they found out that it was colder than they thought, and instead of fighting, they had to huddle together for warmth.

"This stage is just too cold," shivered a boy named Ness, who had made a campfire with his psychic powers.

But Link, who had experiences with both hot and cold, saw another stage out in the distance. It was Tortimer Island, a tropical island that had plenty of fruit and a nice sea breeze. So the fighters traveled there, and were welcomed by the smell of seawater and the pleasing sunshine.

"Isn't this wonderful?" said a small dog named Isabelle. "This stage is just right!"

And so the fighters fought, throwing barrels everywhere and eating the fruit that grew on the trees and having a merry old time. But they soon had to leave, for one of the trees that bore fruit was knocked down by a swing of King Dedede's hammer.

When they took a break, Kirby spied another stage, one that took place in a forest town. "Hey, look, everyone!" he called, wiping some fruit off his face. "That stage looks great! Let's go there!"

So the fighters traveled to the stage, called Smashville, to see what it was about. But when they got there, there wasn't really much to see, and the only interesting part was a balloon that sometimes floated by.

Bowser folded his arms and huffed. "This stage might be peaceful, but it's no fit for a fighter like me! This stage is too boring!"

Some of the fighters tried to argue that Smashville's peace was just what they needed for a fight, but Bowser wouldn't listen. So they browsed through the other stages, and they eventually settled on Pac-Land. But when they got there, the stage began to scroll, and they soon found that actually fighting took a backseat to trying to survive!

"Mama mia!" cried Mario's brother, Luigi, as he leapt to safety as a platform fell into the abyss. "This-a stage is too chaotic!"

As the fighters paused to catch their breath, Kirby spied a stage out in the distance. It was Yoshi's Story, a colorful stage that had Fly Guys bringing in fruit. Kirby was enticed by the scent of all that delicious food, and he implored everyone to go there. So the fighters traveled to Yoshi's Story, and were immediately won over by its storybook appearance and Fly Guys bringing in food.

"Now this is great, isn't it?" said Yoshi. "This stage is just right!"

And so the fighters fought, throwing around green shells and banana peels and having the time of their lives. But they soon had to leave, for Marth was a bit too careless with his sword and tore a big hole in the cardboard floor!

When they took a break, Fox said, "These stages are nice, but I'd like to see a stage based on this world, instead of our homeworlds." He looked out and saw three stages in the distance. "Let's go over and see what those new stages are."

So the fighters traveled to the stages, which almost looked the same, but in fact were very different. These were from the Battlefield series of stages. There was a Big Battlefield, a Small Battlefield, and another Battlefield that was neither big nor small. The fighters agreed to try these stages out.

After some discussion, it was agreed that they should try Big Battlefield with its six platforms first, because Donkey Kong and Bowser, with their immense size and strength, would need all the room they could get to fight properly. But when they got there, the faster fighters found it easier to run away from the fight and keep others away when they tried to get closer. The slower fighters, like Jigglypuff and Ganondorf, just couldn't keep up with the others.

"Blast it all!" grumbled Ganondorf. "This stage is just too big!"

Next, they tried Small Battlefield, which had only two platforms. But when they got there, they found that there was very little room for everyone, and with everyone trying to fight at once, nothing got done!

"Aw, man," panted Little Mac, who had tried to stay as close to the center of the stage as possible. "This stage is too small!"

So then, the fighters tried the third Battlefield, which was neither big nor small. They soon found that it was great for trying both ranged and close combat. Plus, there were no trees to accidentally knock over, and it was made of stone, so no holes could be torn.

"Wahoo!" shouted Mario, jumping for joy. "This-a stage is just right!"

And so the fighters fought, shooting lasers and throwing fire and having the best fun they could have. So much fun, in fact, that plenty of time passed without them noticing.

A little while later, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Master Core had returned from their walk. They decided to check on the stages they had made.

"Egad! Someone's been fighting on Norfair!" said Master Hand.

"Someone's been fighting on the Summit!" said Crazy Hand.

"Someone's been fighting on Tortimer Island!" said Master Core. "And look! They knocked over a tree!"

The stage creators decided to check on the other stages, to see if they were in good shape. But to their surprise, they found that they were not!

"Someone's been fighting on Smashville!" said Master Hand.

"Someone's been fighting on Pac-Land!" said Crazy Hand.

"Someone's been fighting on Yoshi's Story!" said Master Core. "And look! There's a big hole in the stage!"

Now, Master Hand took a great deal of pride in his stages, and he did not appreciate anyone breaking them or messing them up. Upset, he raced over to the Battlefield stages to check on them.

"Someone's been fighting on Big Battlefield!" shouted Master Hand.

"Someone's been fighting on Small Battlefield!" shouted Crazy Hand.

"Someone's been fighting on the regular Battlefield!" shouted Master Core. "And look! They're still there!"

Just then, the fighters, who had stopped fighting to take a break, saw the stage creators floating above them.

"Yikes!" said Sonic. "It's Master Hand! Let's get out of here!"

Quick as a flash, they tried to jump off the stage and run for their lives, but Master Hand was too quick for them. He scooped up all the fighters and marched them back to the other stages, and made them fix everything they'd used, from the tree they'd knocked over, to the hole they tore in the floor, to the used items and wreckage they'd left behind. And Master Hand made sure to watch them as they cleaned up their messes.

And the fighters never used a stage without Master Hand's permission ever again.

**The End**


End file.
